30 Kisses
by Jaded Crescent
Summary: The story of Rei and Jadeite spanning the entire sailor moon timeline, from the Moon Kingdom, to the present, to the future.
1. Memories

30 Kisses

A/N: So this started out as a game on another board, but i loved the way it was developing so I thought I would share it. A friend gave us these tables of thirty words/phrases and we had to pick a pairing. Then write a short fic for each of words/phrases using that pairing. The catch was you couldn't change the pairing, it had to be under 1,000 words and each story had to contain at least one kiss. She did this with two different tables and two different boards. So I actually have two pairings with two different tables. This is the second pairing written for this game. Wonder who it is? Well I'll let you figure it out and I'll state it at the bottom. The chapter names will be the inspiration words if you are curious.

Disclaimer: I don't Sailor Moon or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

Memories

There was music and laughter, dancing and singing. The men were dressed in their dress uniforms or tuxedos. The ladies all wore various lavish gowns. Even though the lighting was quite bright, she couldn't see anyone's face. Which was normal for these dreams, but there was a difference this time. Instead of simply being an observer, she was a part of the magically scene around her. She, like everyone else was dressed her finest and enjoying the party.

Though faces remained hidden, Rei knew some of those around her. Her eyes were drawn to the moon princess greeting the visiting prince from earth. As a member of the princess' court and the princess of Mars, she was expected to be a part of the receiving line as well as help entertain one of the prince's generals. Out of nowhere, a tall blonde man dressed in a uniform denoting himself as a general from earth stood in front of her. She was surprised for she could see his face. Then Rei woke up.

* * *

Hino Rei, now a priestess at the Cherry Hill Temple, knew the face from her dream very well. Jadeite had been the first of Queen Beryl's generals that the sailor senshi had fought. The more Rei thought about her dream, the more she realized that it wasn't a dream. It was a memory. That memory had been the first time she had ever met Jadeite. Actually it was the first time any of them had met the prince of earth and his four generals.

As that memory returned so did another. They kept coming to the point that Rei was now sobbing. She had forgotten so much and so much had happened since. And even though she had been forced to eventually battle Jadeite in the present and on the moon kingdom, it still broke her heart.

Rei knew what she had to do, but she couldn't do it alone. So she called up two of her closest friends. She didn't think she could handle questions from all of them, especially after the ones she got from the first two phone calls. They agreed to come straight over.

It didn't take them long and soon Usagi and Ami were at her door. Upon their arrival, all three transformed. Sailor Moon, Mercury and Mars joined hands and shouted,

"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

In the blink of an eye, the senshi were standing in the snow and ice of the North Pole.

"Do you know what you're looking for?" Mars asked Mercury anxiously. Sailor Mercury was typing like crazy on her mini computer. She didn't answer but merely pointed in one direction. Sailor mars headed off taking the lead and picking up the pace with every step.

As she got closer more memories assaulted her. Then, all of a sudden, there he was in front of her. Sailor mars fell to her knees in front of the crystal. The look on his face was too much to bear. But knowing she couldn't leave without doing one thing, she rose to her feet. And standing on her tip toes, Rei, Sailor Mars, the princess of Mars and protector of the moon princess, and a woman, whispered,

"I love you," and kissed the crystal casing of her former lover with all of their memories in her heart.

* * *

A/N: In case you didn't figure it out, my pairing is ReixJadeite. But ya'll already knew that. Please review and keep reading. Oh and Thank you for reading this one. I hope you liked it. And a special thanks to Luna for the inspirational words. 


	2. I Caught Fire in Your Eyes

Chpater 2

I Caught Fire in Your Eyes

The blonde blue-eyed general yawned as he surveyed the sight in front of him. It was the traditional festivities thrown for visiting dignitaries. IN this case, it happened to be his liege, the prince of earth. Though he did have to admit that the moon kingdom had certainly outdone them selves.

It was now time for introductions and polite small talk. Jadeite hated this part. Though he knew one his counterparts, Zoisite, loved it. But Jadeite played the dutiful servent. He bowed to the queen and the moon princess. It was as he started bowing to their respective courts that he caught sight of her. She had long black hair and was dressed in a red gown that she would have to hold up when he asked her to dance. And he would be asking her.

Forgetting the rest of the receiving line, he stepped right in front of her. Thanks to his suddenness, Jadeite was able to look directly into her eyes and his soul was set aflame.

"Would you honor me with a dance, princess?" he asked kissing her hand. It was as he led her to the dance floor and everyone staring on at his forwardness that Jadeite knew he would only care about the eyes that filled him with this fire he now felt.


	3. Desert Rose

A/n: As you can see we jump back and forth in the timeline, I hope no one gets confused. oh please Review and i thank you all for reading.

* * *

Chapter 3

Desert Rose

The princess of Mars wandered alone through the royal gardens of the moon kingdom. Everyone else had gone off to greet the prince and his escort. Mars at first had been thrilled as everyone else upon hearing of the visit. But then it had been mentioned that he would only be traveling with one of his generals. And the princess could guess whom, Kunzite, his number one general and best friend. Dejected, the princess had thought to find solace from the flowers.

"You must be displeased with me. You did not come to meet me at my arrival. Pray, tell me. What have I done to fall out of your good graces?" Jadeite's silky court trained voice flowed over her and the princess spun around in surprise, her hem brushing across the walkway. But she soon took up the game wondering what he might try to gain her favor.

"Plenty. You have stayed away far to long. And for the past two weeks, I have only received one letter per week instead of the usual two." She said all this while turning her back to him and continuing down the path. Jadeite was hot on her heels and he grabbed her wrist.

"Forgive me, princess. I did not realize I was so far out of your favor. Perhaps if I explain myself I shall no longer incur your wrath, highness." The princess did her best to hide her smile as she raised her eyebrow and gave a small nod for him to continue. "You see, my painful absence and postponed notes of devotion were due to my involvement in tracking down this."

"A flower?" The princess asked as Jadeite produced a rather simple tubular flower with five petals. It was white in the center but turned a pinkish red towards the edges. "You have been delayed by a flower that is so plain?"

"Aye, but it is not so plain. It's wondrous. It's a beauty in a desolate place. Even where the sun beats down upon the earth, this lovely bloom thrives. It's called a Desert Rose. And it has kept me company when we are apart." Jadeites soft lips pressed against the velvet petals in a pure sweet kiss. The princess yearned for Jadeite to kiss her like that. "Princess, you are my Desert Rose, simple in your beauty and still yet extraordinary in that same simplicity. You are a survivor and my comfort even in the most desolate place."


	4. The Ghost of You

A/N: thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing! lets go back to the present.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Ghost of You

It had been about three weeks since Rei had gone to the North Pole for what she had hoped would be closure on a relationship that had ended 1,000 years ago. But the dream memories kept coming, to the point where she feared falling asleep. Her lack of sleep was worrying all of her friends. To make matters worse, he was starting to haunt her in her waking hours. Like she would see a man who reminded her of him or she would notice someone's stance that was similar. And today was no different.

Today the girls were visiting Makoto's greenhouse. And true to their word Ami and Usagi hadn't mentioned a thing to the others, for which Rei was very grateful. Makoto was now talking about various new flowers and herbs she was growing when a white tubular flower with red petals caught Rei's eye. Usagi looked over Rei's shoulder at the flower.

"Mako-chan, what's the one that Rei's looking at?" she asked.

"Desert Rose," Mako and Rei said at the same time.

"It's pretty." Usagi chimed.

"You don't think its plain?" Rei asked in surprise.

"No, if it's a desert rose that would make it a beauty in a desolate place." No one but Rei noticed the odd change in Usagi's vocabulary. And it chilled Rei to the bone. "Mako-chan, I'm hungry. Don't you have anything to eat?"

Mako led the others out and back inside the building that doubled as her apartment and restaurant. Rei stayed behind in the green house, needing some time to her self.

"Why can't you leave me alone!" she shouted not expecting a response.

"Because we love each other." Rei knew the voice, but she couldn't see the owner, or anyone else for that matter, there.

"But you're trapped, asleep." She protested.

"Then come and save me."

"I don't know how. Why now? It was a 1,000 years ago and you broke my heart." Rei was close to tears due to her emotional state and lack of sleep.

"Because of this," Rei felt another hand lift her own in the air. She looked at the ring on her finger and now tears really were spilling from her eyes. "To stop you. You know your heart will always belong to me." Another invisible hand drew her close by placing it on the small of her back. Though she could see no one, Rei could feel a body pressed against hers. An amazing feeling coursed through her body making Rei feel light headed as she felt pressure on her lips. Her eyes shut as she was swept up in the phantom kiss. When the kiss ended Rei knew he was gone. Just like she knew now that no matter what she would try to find a way to save him.


	5. NeverEnding Dream

Chapter 5

Never Ending Dream

The moment Beryl encased Jadeite in the crystal and sentenced him to sleep forever, the brain washing and evil that had been controlling him began to wear off. Within his never-ending sleep, Jadeite dreamed. He dreamed of the man he had been and the man the Negaverse had made him become.

Once all of his memories returned, he began to dream of a temple girl. And he soon came to realize that the temple girl had once been his love on the moon. So over the years, he watched her in his dreams. When she felt pain, so did he. And when she was happy, he was too.

That was until recently. There was a man in the girl's life. Now Jadeite's never-ending dream had turned into a nightmare.

It was the night she had accepted the man's proposal that Jadeite became desperate. He could watch no longer and he used the connection they seemed to have to send her a memory.

At first he wasn't sure it had worked, but then she had come. The warmth from her kiss and words had given him some sort of power back. And now in his dreams he used that power to reach her. He seemed to grow stronger everyday and now he was able to communicate with her. It was amazing. To touch her, feel her, speak to her, kiss her. Jadeite wanted to relive the moment forever. He just hoped that she'd come for him.


	6. The Queen and the Soldier

Chapter 6

The Queen and the Soldier

"Absolutely not! I strictly forbid it!" The princess of Mars heard her father thunder from her hiding place in the shadows. She winced at the harshness of his tone. It had all been too good to be true and now, just when the princess thought all her dreams would come true, everything had come to ruin.

"But your majesty… She heard Jadeite pled.

"You are a mere soldier and she will be queen one day. You will never marry my daughter. And I forbid you to ever see her alone again." Her father's words seemed absolute and the princess's anger was fanned.

"Father," her voice was filled with cold fire as she stepped from the shadows. "Jadeite is a general in Prince Endymion's army and one of his personal bodyguards. That is not a mere soldier. And as I am going to be queen someday I shall marry whomever I so chose."

"You are not the queen yet and won't be until my death. So there will be no more said on the matter, as my word is law. Get him out of my sight!" the king roared.

"No!" the princess screamed running down from the dais towards her beloved as the guards approached him. He took her delicate hands in his own and treasured them like the priceless jewel he saw her as.

"Don't worry, my love, we will overcome this." Jadeite told her. Her eyes closed and she leaned her cheek against their joined hands as he placed a kiss on her forehead. She knew it would have lingered if the guards hadn't started to drag him away towards the door. The princess watched until they threw him out. Then, with tears threatening to fall, the princess ran from the chamber certain all hope was lost, for how could a queen marry a soldier.


	7. Heart Shaped Box

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, everybody. But I was having computer problems. So here is the next installment. I'd also like to thank everyone that has been reviewing. Its great to get feed back. So please continue. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter 7

Heart Shaped Box

Rei shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her fiancé, James, sat across from her, smiling at her like she was the only girl in the world. Looking at James now, Rei knew why she had fallen for the American. Those blue eyes and short blond hair had echoed something in her old soul. She felt sick from the guilt, but didn't let her face betray her. James loved her so completely, and she did care for him, but not the way he deserved.

This was their first date since Rei's phantom kiss in the green house and now that was all she could think about. With a grin, James produced a beautifully wrapped box. The reason for their date hit Rei like a ton of bricks. It was their anniversary. She put on a forced smile at the gesture, but James didn't seem to notice anything was wrong.

"James, I didn't..." she tried to start. But being the caring and wonderful man that he was, James hushed her by taking her hand and giving it a gently, loving squeeze.

"Don't worry about it. Just go ahead and open it. You're just going to love it." He insisted and completely pleased with himself. Rei obliged and carefully opened the paper, revealing a white cardboard box underneath. The way James' blue eyes twinkled you would have thought he was the one opening the present. It was something that had always endeared him to her, but instead of the warm, fuzzy feeling that usually enveloped her heart, a sharp stabbing pain seemed to tear at her. Not letting the tears fall, she continued with playing the happy girlfriend, lifted off the lid and reached inside. Out came a small jewelry box. It was carved out of jade in the shape of a heart with a beautiful red stone inlaid in the center of the lid.

Rei's breath caught in her chest and her eyes began to water. Caressing the smooth jade lovingly, she was completely consumed by the present she had received not only now, but also a thousand years ago. Raising it up, her lips touched the cold stone.

"I'd like one of those." Rei heard the man across from her say, pulling her out of her dreams. "I'm glad you like it. You know, i never go into those antique stores, but something just drew me in. The lady said the box was a few hundred years old."

"I'd say closer to a thousand." Rei let slip from her mouth. "I mean thats what I would guess."

At the end of their evening, Rei knew James expected an invitation back to her place, but she just couldn't do it. And as he brushed the hair out of her face, she wondered how she could break this wonderful man's heart. So taking a step back and avoiding an inevitable kiss, Rei lied about being tired and told him she would call him later.

Once alone in her room, Rei placed the heart-shaped box on her night stand. As a single tear rolled down her cheek, she could have sworn she heard a voice, his voice, whisper,

"Happy anniversary."


	8. Right Here Waiting

Chapter 8

Right Here Waiting

Rei knew she was dreaming again, but she also knew that he was trying to communicate with her. Yet she couldn't figure out what he wanted her to do or know. It wasn't until she was sitting with James at the coffee shop and he was reading a newspaper that she understood.

Last night there had been writing but the only thing that could be read was a number. Now she knew it to be a page number. Rei snatched the paper out of James' hands and flipped to page 7.

The article was a letter that someone had bought the space for the letter to be printed. It was written to a broken hearted lover.

_"My dearest,_

_I hope you know I never meant to hurt you and that I know what I did is inexcusable. But I want you to know that I will always love you. Whether you forgive me or not. I'll always be here when you are ready to forgive me._

_I'll be right here waiting."_

Rei began to cry as she read the words and James was immediately by her side.

"Rei, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Its just so sad." Rei said wiping her tears and giving him a smile so that he would believe her lie. James read the letter and laughed.

"You are too sensitive, but that's why I love you." Rei's smile became a little weaker at his words.

After they parted ways at the corner, Rei went and bought a copy of the newspaper and cut out the article. She kissed it once before hiding it in her wallet.


End file.
